


The Wedding

by Grace_28



Series: The Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Wedding Headcanon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minerva is an excellent wedding officator, istg if anyone fights me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_28/pseuds/Grace_28
Summary: The continuation of the "What Life Would Have Been Like If Voldemort Never Existed" headcanon. This time, it's centered around the fact that Draco's and Harry's wedding has a few special guest appearances.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape
Series: The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889380
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	The Wedding

When Draco and Harry sent the Malfoy family a wedding invite, it caused two different kinds of reactions.

Narcissa's, which was "my son is getting married!" and Lucius's, which was "Potter, Draco? Really? Now I’ll have to listen to your remarks about him until I’m on my deathbed."

Either way, both parents are happy that his son is getting married of his own violation. They know that they weren't exactly the ideal parents, but they understood that they must've done _something_ right if Draco is capable of loving Harry and vice versa. So they are pretty chill about it. Until there's a week left to the wedding date and the only thought that runs through both of their minds is: "what gift should we bring?!"

Severus, who is the Malfoys' consultant and Hannah Potter's godfather, gets called in and he couldn't honestly care less.

He loves Draco and Hannah, yes, but he cannot tolerate Harry's stupidly messy hair-- his grandfather did invent a hair potion, you know. 

He helps pick out gifts anyways because Narcissa threatened to stuff her wand up his ass if he didn't get his act together.

Several counties away, Draco's pretty worried because he knows that his parents will freak out, but Harry's quick to soothe him. Draco tries to explain that Narcissa has no mouth filter whatsoever and that Lucius has always been one for fancy, yet oddly-fitting presents, but Harry refuses to listen. "Everything will be fine, love," he tries to reassure.

It does very little to assuage Draco's worries.

At the actual wedding reception, Draco's pacing back and forth because he's worried that his parents didn't receive the wedding invitation (Kreacher and Dobby both forgot to send the reply out).

When he and Harry switches (so Draco can get ready as well), Narcissa and Lucius arrives with Severus in tow. Harry's surprised to see Severus, mainly because he wasn't wearing funeral clothing, but welcomes them all anyways because they are Draco's family and he'll be damned if anyone misses out on his fiance's special day. Even if Theodore-bloody-Nott is part of that 'anyone'.

Don't mention this in Harry's face since he might get all pissy by the reminder, but the reason why he'd be pissy is because the bloke made a move on Draco and then accepted Draco's reluctant friendship. (He glared at Theo and didn't let go of Draco's hand for an entire week when he found out.)

Anyways, before Draco and Harry exchange their vows, the 'pre-party' starts as per Pansy's insistence. In reality, it's just everyone dining and congratulating both of them.

Hermione and Ron, who are dating by now, are super happy for them. (Hermione had helped Draco ignite Harry's constant jealous side and Ron had helped Harry work up the courage to officially ask Draco to date him anyways. And we all know how horribly that turned out because Harry accidentally skipped to asking for his hand in marriage.)

The Grangers and the Weasleys also come, both excitedly showering with them with compliments and well wishes.

Fifteen minutes later, when they reach Harry's side of the family, Draco nearly loses it because everyone but Lily is in Animagi form. So, at the table, they see this adorable black puppy, a tiny brown rat, a medium-sized silver wolf, and a fat ass stag who sobs on Harry's shoulder when it sees him. Lily simply sips her wine glass and continues conversing with Narcissa, who sits in a table across from her. Hannah, Harry's younger sister, talks with the tiny brown rat like nothing is even wrong with the picture.

And Draco can't handle it because-- "They're Animagi?! Harry, why didn't you tell me?!"

Hint, hint, Harry didn't tell him because of that one thing Draco does that nearly drove him crazy throughout their school years.

When Draco and Harry begin speaking with Lucius and Narcissa, Harry's a bit nervous because a rather pathetic _incident_ happened the last time they saw each other and he really doesn't want his Slytherin husband-to-be to know about it. However, they seem more excited to embarrass their son instead.

In fact, Lucius's first words to them were: "Huh, Harry's eyes really do shine like Lake Annecy during a winter sunset. You were right yet again, Draco." And their words exchange with Narcissa went like this: "Harry, don't worry about pissing your pants again. Draco's been in love with you since two months before first year; there's nothing you could possibly do-" "Mother!" "No need to be so embarrassed, darling. You'll nearly married now, I can tell him."

Draco absolutely disagrees, and he pulls Harry away before they could embarrass him any further and brings him to Minerva McGonagall.

Harry nearly starts sobbing right then and there because _this is his favorite professor of all time_ , and Minerva's trying her best to not be embarrassed by his idol-worship. Draco, instead of being jealous like Harry would've been if this was James, mentions that he contacted her to be the marriage officiator after he found out that she was legally allowed to. Harry actually starts sobbing then so Draco leaves him to greet and thank other guests for showing up.

More specifically, Severus. He's glancing around nervously, and Draco almost instantly knows why. 

"Can't find Regulus?" he teases. Severus swats him away like he was an annoying fly, but doesn't exactly deny it.

Then Draco moves on to find Regulus, who is also glancing around nervously. He nudges him in Severus's direction and happily skips away.

Once Harry and Draco exchange their sickeningly sweet vows (as everyone who was present would say), Harry simply hands Hermione his bouquet while Draco hands Regulus his bouquet instead of tossing it up in the air.

Yes, both of them had a bouquet specifically for this reason.

Hermione is super embarrassed, but Ron drops on one knee right then and there so it's wonderful. _And_ Regulus exchanges a glance with Severus, which made Draco grin so widely that Harry still teases him about being more happy at his godfather's engagement rather than their own wedding.

And Draco still teases him back by saying that he was, which just pisses Harry off and makes him drag Draco to the nearest room _every time_.


End file.
